


Welcome to the Way family Christmas

by Fagart



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fagart/pseuds/Fagart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in the Way household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Way family Christmas

Its Christmas morning and far too early for Gerard, who rubs his eyes and groans at the bright sunlight creeping through his bedroom windows. He had always been a light sleeper, but never this light. Maybe it was the excitement. Maybe he couldn't wait to see the look on Bandit's face when she opened her gifts, all of which were neatly packed under the Christmas tree. The early morning would be worth it, he supposed.   
From the room next door, he hears a slight stir. Gerard stares at his wife, who is still sleeping. Soon enough, they'll be having their own Christmas and giving their own little gifts. Right now, though, his daughter is the only thing on his mind. He nudges Lynz ever so slightly and places a light kiss on her forehead.   
"Merry Christmas, beautiful."  
Lynz turns over gracefully and opens her eyes, grinning widely at her husband, before pulling him in for a kiss.   
"Merry Christmas, Gerard."  
Gerard creeps into his daughters room and perches on the end of her bed. He observes Bandit's features. Pure and peaceful. Just the same as her mothers. She's beautiful, he thinks to himself.  
"Rise and shine sleepy.. It's Christmas."  
Rolling over, Bandit opens her eyes and looks at her father's face.   
"Morning, dad."  
Raising from her bed, enthusiastically, she pulls her father by the hand, down the stairs and sits him down, right in the centre of the gifts. Gerard remembers all the times he did this to her, when she was just a little girl, and smiles to himself.   
Bandit is thirteen years old now. Old enough to have her own opinions and interests; she doesn't need her father to hold hands with her or carry her on his shoulders or 'check to see if Santa has been'. He misses it, but he must allow Bandit to have freedom and sink into the real world on her own as well.   
Lynz promptly joins Gerard and makes a place amongst all the gifts. She intertwines her fingers with his and waits for Bandit to rejoin them.   
A few minutes later, Bandit returns from the kitchen with a coffee for each of them.   
"Coffee.. You're just like your father.." Lynz mocks. Bandit replies by screwing up her face and sticking her tongue out, before breaking out into a huge grin.  
Each member of the Way family takes a good few mouthfuls of their coffees, before setting the mugs aside. Gerard gives the first gift to Bandit. It is wrapped in red wrapping paper and gold ribbon. She opens it as if she was five years old - quickly and excitedly. She pulls back the wrapping paper to reveal a new t-shirt. Her favourite band to be exact. The young girl hugs her dad tightly.  
"Thank you so much."  
Both grin from ear to ear. Gerard knows he did right and he feels pretty damn good about it. All he wants is to make his family happy and Bandit? Well. Bandit is happy with whatever her father does. She knows he tries his best.  
Lynz is the next to receive a gift. They take turns. Each equally happy with what they've received so far. Each sipping on a cup of coffee in between. A happy family at Christmas time.  
However, there is one more gift under the tree. Not much. Wrapped carefully. Bandit reaches under the Christmas tree and pulls out the gift.  
"Open it. Go on." She smiles blindingly at her aging father.   
Gerard stares, puzzled, at the gift. He picks it up and feels it, trying to determine what might be inside. Slowly, he peels back the gift wrap, and pulls off the ribbon and scotch tape.   
"My god.."  
He runs his fingers over the black material. He pulls off more of the paper and feels the buttons on the jacket. Gold. He remembers. He remembers it all. How could Gerard ever forget?   
He pulls the jacket out of the paper and examines it. Looking as great as ever. Bandit must have had it fixed up, he thinks. He pulls the jacket over his arms and checks he fit. Sure he's gained a few pounds, but it's perfect.  
"Do ya like it?"   
The two women stare at the grown man, who appears to have tears in his eyes.   
Gerard smiles before gracing his daughter's cheek with a soft kiss. He pulls the two most important women of his life into a hug.   
"It's perfect. Merry Christmas."


End file.
